Javier Escuella
}} is a central character featured in Red Dead Redemption. He is a minor antagonist and former gang member alongside John Marston. Escuella is responsible for sheltering Bill Williamson in Nuevo Paraiso. He is noted as one of the few Mexican characters that speaks English without a strong accent. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" section of the Outfitter. Background Javier Escuella was once a Mexican revolutionary. After spending some time in America, Escuella became a member of Dutch's Gang. When Dutch's gang was disbanded after Dutch went insane, Javier took it hard and returned to Mexico to work as a hitman. Marston is forced to pursue him in 1911. Interactions Even though he is a central character, Javier Escuella only appears in one mission and doesn't have much of his backstory revealed compared to Bill and Dutch. Prior to John's assault of Fort Mercer, Javier helps Bill to escape to Nuevo Paraiso and assists him after the assault in fleeing the fort. When John Marston hunts him down throughout Mexico, Javier takes refuge throughout the countryside in various forts, staying reclusive. After Allende's betrayal, Javier is eventually caught by John, who has help from Abraham Reyes. Javier has been hiding in a fort surrounded by his fellow henchmen, but John breaks in with the help of rebel friends and the two are confronted with each other in a storage closet. John points his revolver at Javier. The two have a conversation with each other, with Javier slowly inching his way over to John. Javier waits until John is distracted, and then he pushes a crate on John. Given some time, he jumps out a nearby window and onto a deck. Javier calls out to John, saying he was "always the weakest" and then rides out of the fort with a horse. John runs after him, and then the player can either do two things. 1. Kill Escuella. If the player chooses this, John guns down Javier while riding his horse. John then takes his dead body and puts it in a jail cell, because he has to show it to Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham as proof. Before walking out of the jail cell though, John looks at his old friend lying dead on the floor and wipes a tear from his eye and then spits on his corpse. Later on, John takes Javier's dead body to the government agents (Archer Fordham will then say: "I expected him a little more....alive") and Javier's dead body is taken away. 2. Or, John can capture Escuella by shooting his horse and lassoing him, or just lassoing him. John takes a struggling Escuella to a jail cell and then heads off the next morning with Escuella on the back of his horse. Before turning Escuella into the government agents, Javier spits on his arm and calls John a puto. Javier is taken away and is not seen for the rest of the game. It is mentioned that he was hanged. Mission Appearances * "The Gates of El Presidio" Quotes to John Marston}} gives his reason for leaving John}} Multiplayer *''"Go to hell!"'' *''"Hahahaha... you still hit like a child!"'' *''"You're making a big mistake!"'' *''"So you think you're tough now, eh? Hahaha."'' *''"What are you trying to prove?"'' *''"Hijo de Puta!"'' *''"Te voy a partir la Madre!"'' DAddy Got Guns Trivia *Escuella is the only antagonist from the main story that the game gives the player the option of sparing. *In "The Gates of El Presidio", if the player captures Escuella, he will ask John "What about your wife and children?" This gives a time frame to Marston's daughter's death, implying that she probably died between after John left the gang and when John lived at Beecher's Hope. *Escuella is rarely seen in the game, unlike the other two gang members. The only time you encounter Escuella is during the mission that you must apprehend him. Williamson and Dutch are seen in at multiple missions before John engages with them. *Hogtying Escuella, sticking him in front of the gate, and then using the cannon to blow him up will have the same affect as turning him in alive. *It's odd that even though Escuella was a part of Dutch's old gang, Ross mainly wanted Bill and Dutch. This is most likely because Javier was operating in Mexico and the Bureau of Investigation wanted to get rid of criminals operating in the western states. *After capturing/killing him and acquiring the Bandito Outfit, if you look closely, the sombrero appears to be the exact same as Javier's. *Javier calls John his "brother" quite often. This may mean that John was closest to Javier in the gang and considered him a good friend, further indicating a close friendship. *He wears a similar outfit to that worn by Ramiro de la Torre, though his is in different colors and does not have twin bandoliers. *In Multiplayer, Javier can shout, "Hijo de Puta!" which translates to "Son of a bitch!" or "Son of a Whore!" in english. This is similar to a line that Tuco shouts at The Man With No Name in spaghetti western film The Good', '''The Bad, and the Ugly ''with Clint Eastwood and Eli Wallach. After The Man With No Name betrays Tuco and leaves him in the desert, Tuco yells, "Hijo de una gran puta!" at him as he rides away which translates to, "Son of a great big bitch!" or "Son of a great big whore!" or "Son of a fat whore!" in english. Gallery File:Rdr_escuela_marston.jpg|Marston confronts his old friend. rdr_escuella_cell.jpg|Marston deposits Escuella in a cell at El Presidio. 500x_red_dead_redemption_review.jpg|John Marston dragging Escuella behind his horse by his Lasso. Rdr_marston's_old_gang.jpg Multi112.png|Javier as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. Related Content es:Javier Escuella Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Central Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Outlaws